


Daydreams become a taboo

by Baph, BriaPia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A Plant Wrote This, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel/Demon Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Isekai Another World Zine (Yuri!!! on Ice), M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Succubi & Incubi, alternative universe, soul corruption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 20:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20395621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baph/pseuds/Baph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriaPia/pseuds/BriaPia
Summary: The falling couldn’t even compare to the excruciating feeling of his heart breaking in the process.Viktor got cocky, maybe that was his real sin.He was so caught up on the flames burning him that he didn’t notice the dark figure slowly approaching him from behind.---If he was alive before that point in time he didn’t care, all he cared about was satisfying his craving.It took only one time for Yuuri to realize that he didn’t want to be whatever he was.He had never wanted someone, he had never lusted for someone like many others of his kin did. The first time he ever truly felt desire coursing through his veins was for a fallen angel.[In how an angel and a demon were meant to be together]





	Daydreams become a taboo

**Author's Note:**

> Collaboration work by BriaPia and Baph, written by BriaPia, for Isekai Zine.
> 
> Piar is super busy but sends thanks to [Tasha](%E2%80%9D) and [Sakura](%E2%80%9D) for beta this work.

Pain. 

There was so much pain. Viktor tried to reach within him, looking for any other feeling he could find, but all he got was the burning sensation of pain. The falling couldn’t even compare to the excruciating feeling of his heart breaking in the process. Viktor could still hear it, distantly yet so present as if it were happening still. He knows it’s impossible, but the shattering noise piercing through his ears almost makes him believe otherwise.

Gritting his teeth, he tried to stand up. The cursed feeling of burning and twisting still not leaving him entirely, but Viktor still pushed his limits. Trying and failing several times to stand, to move. Yet he kept trying and trying. After what it felt like an eternity, he managed to push himself enough to kneel on the ground, still supported by his arms.

He could see feathers sprawled around him. There were so many of them, still pristine and soft as the day he came upon existence, they lay over the dirt and grass and they almost seemed to glow under the shadows cast by the trees above them, as if to mock Viktor with what he had lost. For a moment he feared he had lost his wings too, another price to pay for his insolence, but after a period of concentration, he was able to move them, to feel the weight of them against his shoulder blades. His wings had remained, even after the fall.

The tears didn’t take long to show up.

A broken-hearted angel is of no use to them. That’s why they promptly fall after it happens, that’s why the most experienced tell them to be careful, the human world is full of wonders yet so easy to make even the most devoted ones fall. Viktor got cocky, maybe that was his real sin. To think that he would be able to fondle around the humans, to watch through the mirrors and have no consequences bestowed upon him.

He was so caught up on the flames burning him that he didn’t notice the dark figure slowly approaching him from behind. By the moment he turned around it was already too late to flee.

XXX--XXX

“Viktor? Viktor wake up!” A voice spoke in a hushed, worried tone. He knew that voice, he had met him not long ago.

“Vitya!” It hissed. Viktor opened his eyes. Where was he?

Above him was Yuuri, legs on either side of his hips. He was looking at him with concerned eyes, lips turned downwards and a frown between his brow. Viktor loved every single expression his beloved made, always beautiful and always alluring. This time it was no different, yet Viktor couldn’t help but feeling a cold shiver coursing from his chest through his extremities.

“Yuuri?” He asked, still disorientated.

“You were having a bad dream,” he whispered placing his forehead on top of Viktor’s. “You were turning around so harshly that I feared you would fall out of the bed. I called for you so many times, yet you kept twisting and didn’t wake up,” Yuuri finished as he placed a hurried kiss to Viktor lips. The little bit of energy that came through the contact told Viktor everything he needed to know. Yuuri has been scared, _terrified_ for him.

“I’m sorry my love, I didn’t mean to scare you,” he said as he took Yuuri’s face between his hands, placing small kisses on the trails that his tears had left.

“You don’t need to apologize, Vitya. I was just– I don’t know, filled with fear. I– I didn’t know what was happening to you, and you were burning up.” As he was talking, Yuuri buried his face on the crook of Viktor’s neck, horns lightly brushing his shoulder, Viktor had quickly learned that it served as a gesture of comfort for the demon, a gesture only ensured by the fact that Yuuri wasn’t even using his glamour to hide his true appearance.

Viktor considered what to do next. He could appease Yuuri’s worries by telling him that it had been just a bad dream, that it probably had to do with the energy he had received from him last night when they were both lost in passion and all Viktor could think of was _Yuuri_. After all, an angel, fallen or not, wasn’t supposed to be on the receiving end of demon energy, let alone when said energy derived from such activities.

But Viktor knew the moment he started to speak Yuuri would know if he was lying. Yuuri wouldn’t push him to tell him the truth by any means either, but he would be hurt, and Viktor couldn’t bear to cause any sort of pain in his beloved, in the most precious being to him.

“I was dreaming about the day we met.” As he finished saying the words, he felt how Yuuri’s body tensed under his arms.

Of course he would, Viktor thought. After all, they had always skirted around that topic. Viktor, out of a sense of shame and anger and so many other feelings he still couldn’t place. And Yuuri, so not to bring those painful few days back to Viktor’s memories.

“You don’t need to talk about that,” Yuuri spoke quietly, lifting up his head to look at Viktor’s eyes. And Viktor knew that the was telling the truth.

“I know I don’t, but I want to. After all, it’s also the day that brought our paths together.”

XXX--XXX

Viktor was looking straight into the mirrors, staring at all the humans interacting with each other. They all looked so lively, so free to do as they pleased and feel however they wanted.

There was so much chaos too: one of the humans in Tokyo was falling onto himself after drinking a strange concoction with his friends; a couple of ones in the US were chasing a third one on the street, apparently the one being chased had just robbed another human; a baby in China was crying, waiting for her mother to feed him. Some of them were laughing, some of them were dancing, some of them were even behind locked doors and Viktor really didn't want to see what they were up to, the concept of making love familiar to him yet still something he would not risk to see.

The angel took a step back, sighing deeply. He loved watching the humans go on with their daily lives - had always found them fascinating, not bound to follow the orders of anyone, free to make out of their life anything they wanted, in a world that was not perfect yet so unique and full of possibilities.

Heaven was not like that at all, everything just seemingly fell into place, no matter what Viktor did, no matter how much he tried to do something unexpected, once his actions were done he would realize there were always meant to happen. Every time it occurred, a feeling he couldn't name enveloped his heart, taking root at its deepest parts and leaving Viktor with a sick feeling, as if something rotten was twisting inside of him and expanding all over his body. The more it happened, the more Viktor looked at the humans, the more he tried to complete only one small action that had not been planned out for him previously. Only to realize that he was once again fulfilling some previously dictated destiny, the more Viktor felt how that wretched feeling came to him, stronger each and every time. Sometimes it debilitated him so much he could barely perform his duties, sometimes the only thing Viktor wished for was to be able to lay on heaven’s gardens for the rest of the eternity.

One day he felt something shattering inside, the most excruciating feeling of agony evolving his entire body, burning him from inside out, and then came the fall.

XXX--XXX

Viktor had never told Yuuri why he had fallen, why he no longer could go back to the place he had called home for so many years, centuries maybe. It no longer mattered, as he had found a new home with Yuuri. Yet every time he had mustered the courage to share his story, something had held him back.

Their relationship was so new and even more so unconventional, the possibility of both heaven and hell chasing after them a very real threat. Yet they found a way, an equilibrium of sorts that Viktor feared to break. So even when he knew that Yuuri wouldn't judge him, that the demon wouldn't think any less of him, the shame of being a fallen one was engraved so deep within him that Viktor kept quiet.

Now, after everything was said and done, Viktor felt liberated, so light that if it weren't for the very present weight of Yuuri on his chest he would have thought he was floating.

“Thank you for sharing your story with me, Vitya,” Yuuri spoke softly, giving him small kisses on his face, on his jaw, down his throat, and across his collarbones.

Viktor lived centuries without knowing what the touch of a lover felt like, but right now, under Yuuri’s loving ministrations, he couldn't imagine a single day without this. It just felt right, and if Viktor had to go through a hundred more falls just for another second of being next to Yuuri, he would do it without the slightest hesitation.

Hugging Yuuri and bringing him even closer to his body he gave the other man a kiss on his dark locks.

“You don't have to thank me, my love,” he talked into Yuuri’s hair.

“Then...” Yuuri hesitated for a second as he lifted his head and looked into Viktor’s eyes, the wine color of his orbs always enrapturing Viktor and making him a slave of Yuuri’s wishes. He prayed every single second to never stop looking at them. “How about I share something of mine to you, then? A story of equal value.”

And Viktor knew that while the demon was more open than him about his past, there was still part of it that he withheld apprehensively. Yuuri was meeting him in the middle, showing Viktor that he trusted him the same way he trusted Yuuri.

With a small smile, he placed his hands on Yuuri’s cheeks and leaned over to place a chaste kiss on his lips. He couldn’t help the beat that his heart skipped when he noticed the blush adorning his beloved.

“It would be of my utmost pleasure, Yuuri,” was Viktor’s reply.

He gave his demon one last kiss on the lips before the other man started talking, his voice rapidly lulling Viktor into a familiar sense of protection and belonging.

XXX--XXX

Yuuri never knew how or why he was created, he remembered one day just coming to the awareness of his existence, and with it came the hunger, and he was so very hungry. If he was alive before that point in time he didn’t care, all he cared about was satisfying his craving. For what? He wasn’t so sure either, but he could feel a pull inside his core, dragging him into a world he didn't know, into beings that had no wings nor horns, but felt so appealing to him that he knew he was at the right place with the right... people, his mind supplied.

His body moved on its own then, first taking the form of these people in front of him, his wings, horns, and claws receding, eyes turning a soft brown instead of the bright red that he had seen in a pacing reflection, his own dark fitted clothes morphing into something long and bright, still tight but not tracing his figure anymore. With a seductive smile and half-lidded eyes, he then walked to the nearest person he saw. It was time for him to feed.

XXX--XXX

It took only one time for Yuuri to realize that he didn’t want to be whatever he was. Right after he had finished his first feeding, another being just like him appeared by the foot of the bed, he didn’t look at her, but he could feel her presence nonetheless. The man he had come with lay unconscious over that same bed. And Yuuri felt so full yet so empty at the same time, why wasn’t the man responding? They both had had a good time, right until the very end when they had reached ecstasy, so _why was that man so still now?_

“You sure are powerful,” said the other being, her tone as flat and disinterested as if she had seen this outcome several times.

Yuuri turned around abruptly, the woman was looking at him holding a long and thin piece of wood in her hand, she brought the tip into her mouth and the very end of it lit up as she took a breath, when she exhaled a puff of smoke came from her mouth. Yuuri tried very hard on concentrating on the woman’s actions, her appearance, anything to not think about the body on the bed. He noticed how her wings were different than his, pitch black feathers that fell elegantly down her back as she kept breathing from that strange piece of wood.

“I’ve seen many first feeds,” she continued when she realized Yuuri wasn’t about to start. “But I think from all the incubus out there no one had been able to take so much energy from just one feeding.”

“Incubus?” Yuuri rasped.

“That’s what we are, little one. Or at least you are one, I’m a succubus, same thing different body. We feed the same and that’s all that matters really.” She took another drag from her wooden stick before continuing, “I was nearby when you came to existence, I could feel your energy emanating so I came, the thing you did just now is the way we have to ensure our existence.” She finished as she nodded towards the man.

“Is he… is he going to be okay?” Yuuri asked with a trembling voice.

“Who knows?” The other woman shrugged disinterestedly. “You fed on so much of his energy that his soul might as well be corrupted to the point of no return, not many of us have the amount of power to do that, you’re a lucky one really, no need to hunt as often as many of us.”

_Lucky?_ Yuuri thought, _how can she call this lucky?_ The man that lay in front of him felt just… broken, there wasn’t any other word fit to describe him. He didn’t want to do this ever again.

“I guess I’ll leave you to it. I’m Mari, by the way, if you ever need help with anything just speak my name.”

And just as she came, she disappeared. Opting to do the same, Yuuri took one look at the unconscious man and transformed back to his normal appearance, steadily flitting as he disappeared into the night.

He tried to resist the urge to feed when it came to him a while after. But he learned one thing after the second time he fed, just like Mari had explained all those moons ago, gathering the energy of humans and thus corrupting them was the only way for him to keep living. He hated it every time, wishing he could sustain himself any other way, yet nothing seemed to quell his hunger than when he reached the peak of ecstasy after a heated encounter with a human. And Yuuri hated every minute of the aftermath, always trying to control himself, so to not provoke what he had done to that first man, only trying to take what he needed and nothing more.

He had never lusted for someone, he had never lusted for someone like many others of his kin did. That was until he saw a flash in the sky, until an overwhelming amount of energy suddenly filled the air and he decided to follow the pull, that was until he laid eyes upon Viktor.

It was the first time Yuuri ever truly felt desire coursing through his veins, and it was for a fallen angel.

XXX--XXX

“Who are you?” Viktor asked harshly, or at least as harsh as his voice would allow it after having just gone through the most wrecking experience in his whole existence.

The demon in front of him just stopped mid-air, bat-like wings moving at leisure. Viktor felt a pang in his heart, suddenly wanting the creature out of his sight. Why was he able to fly? It surprised him really, since he had never felt like that before. _Was that what humans called jealousy?_ he wondered briefly, before placing his attention back to the demon since he hadn’t answered yet his request. The angel noticed how the demon was looking at him, wide red eyes and a blush adorning his face.

“Why are you staring?” He tried again, trying to not let the reality of his situation come crashing into him.

He had heard stories before, of demons looking for prey and of weakened angels that never found their way back to heaven again. If this demon wanted to consume what little energy he might have left, then Viktor was a goner.

He tried to stay still but he couldn’t stop the shudder that made his wings and spine twitch. That small amount of movement was enough to send pain through his entire body once again, Viktor was unable to contain the gasp that left his lips.

Apparently, that was the thing he needed for the demon to react, for he immediately flew downwards, landing right behind him. Viktor could feel the cold sweat sliding down his neck.

“Please, don’t be afraid, I’m not going to hurt you,” the demon finally spoke, voice soft and charmed. He was probably trying to use his powers on him, to what end Viktor couldn’t guess.

“I watched as you fell,” he continued, clearly ignoring Viktor’s previous questions, “It doesn’t look like your wings are permanently damaged… but… they’ll probably take their time to heal.”

“You don’t sound so sure of yourself,” Viktor let on, as his brain screamed at him to shut up so that maybe the demon will let him be.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know anything about angels,” he spoke as he delicately pulled one feather that had already broken.

To Viktor’s surprise instead of pain, he felt comfort. The demon kept slowly browsing through his wings when Viktor didn’t move. For what it was worth, Viktor wouldn’t have dreamed of making any motion, anything to give him a little bit of relief from the pain of the fall.

“Tell me if you hurt, I know someone that has similar wings as yours and sometimes I help her like this when her feathers break.”

His voice was full of reassurance. Viktor didn’t know if it was the demon’s magic, or his actions, but he wouldn’t question it, opting for just closing his eyes and enjoying as the other one set to work.

“I’m Viktor,” his mouth supplied before his brain could stop it.

The demon briefly stopped his movements remaining quiet for a while before resuming his actions. With a frown, Viktor was about to press for the unknown being’s name when he suddenly remembered, the greatest weapon against a demon was his own name. Killing one was hard enough for even the most powerful of Viktor’s kin, but with a name on their lips, it was almost child’s play. And well, if this demon was actually helping him and hadn’t drained his energy yet, Viktor wasn’t about to scare him away.

He didn’t know how long had passed, but eventually, the demon spoke again as he stood up and placed himself in front of the angel. Up close, Viktor became aware of how beautiful he was. “Have you got somewhere to go?”

“Not really,” he replied with a scowl. “My departure from heaven is rather permanent.”

The demon slowly lifted his hand, and at Viktor’s hesitance he rapidly spoke, “I have a place in a city not far from here. It’s cozy, and I think it’s better than spending however many days in these woods. You can come with me if you want…” A pause as the demon took a deep breath, “My name is Yuuri, by the way.” Even when Viktor could see he was clearly nervous, the demon finished with a small smile.

And, well, what could Viktor do but to take his hand and slowly stand up with shaky legs? It took a moment for the pain to recede, but this time it was infinitely less harsh than when he had just crashed.

“Well, Yuuri,” Viktor pronounced slowly, testing the feeling of the name on his mouth, and the rush of power that came with it – it was indeed his real name. “Lead the way,” he finished with a small smile adorning his face, and his heart beating erratically.

This was the most reckless thing he could have ever done, but Viktor had already fallen, had already had his heart broken. He had tried so many times to break the pattern that had been set for him since the day he came to existence, failing every single time, so what if he decided to trust this demon? Maybe he would be able to find what he had been looking for since so long ago.

Lightly squeezing Yuuri’s hand, they both started walking through the woods.

**Author's Note:**

> I asked Piar to write a world for the Demon/Angel AU I kept drawing, where angel!Viktor fell in love with an alluring demon!Yuuri, featuring their first meeting. I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> You can find Piar on tumblr as [Briapia95](https://briapia95.tumblr.com/) or on twitter as [Briapia_](https://www.twitter.com/briapia_), and my art on [anonBaph](https://anonbaph.tumblr.com/post/187272946129/) or me as [boredBaph](https://www.twitter.com/boredbaph) on twitter.
> 
> \- Baph


End file.
